1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator winding assembly for an electric motor of an elevator machine, a stator winding frame and a method of mounting the stator winding assembly to the stator of the elevator machine motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stator of electric motors used in elevator machines typically consists of a stator frame having stator teeth and stator slots between the teeth, and a stator winding arranged in the stator frame around the teeth. The stator frame may be laminated from thin plates forming a stator pack. The conductors of the stator winding may be placed directly in the stator slots, e.g., as conductor bundles. The conductors may be held in the slots by means of slot wedges fitted at the upper edge of the slot. The slot wedges may form a dove-tail joint with the upper edge of the slot.
A drawback with prior-art stators is a relatively slow and complicated winding process. In addition, it is typically necessary to prevent conductor movements in the slots caused by mechanical forces. For this purpose, it may be necessary to apply a sealant between the wedge and the conductors, or else each slot wedge may require an adapter piece having friction surfaces on its sides and two side pieces with corresponding friction surfaces on their sides, as described e.g. in patent application FI-A-884154. These solutions are also relatively complicated.